


Анька

by lachance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: И звезды падают за ворот, и ковш на небе перевернут.





	Анька

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: увечья, ментальные расстройства, смерть персонажа, насилие, алкоголизм, нехронологическое повествование

_Где скачать картинки эротического содержания?  
И крапива летом щиколотки жалила._

Любого, кто соглашался подойти, Анька первым делом просила поискать у нее вшей. Она едва ходила — ревматизм и безвольная правая ступня, замотанная в лоснящиеся грязные тряпки. Костыль, полусгнивший от влажности, она перематывала проволокой с металлическими крышками от бутылок, и он лязгал при ходьбе, так что я всегда знал, что Анька поблизости. Узнавал по звуку и еще по запаху. Только потом по голосу.

Голос у нее был зычный, громкий. Когда она орала в свой самодельный мегафон о приближающейся воде, на затопленных кладбищах могли бы проснуться покойники. Но как раз поэтому ее терпели — кто-то должен был будить нас всех, когда снова начинался прилив. Мы столько раз просыпались от того, что вода хлещет в горло и ноздри — никто не хотел этого снова. 

А она, по-моему, была единственным человеком, кто был всему этому рад. 

Ей было лет, может, тридцать, но она казалось гораздо старше. Сутулая тетка с гнилыми зубами, кликуша из тех, что ловят тебя за руку у церкви и говорят, что конец близок. Конец наступил, так что теперь она была счастлива. Молиться, впрочем, не переставала — иногда я слышал это. Как она бормочет в своем углу, а потом бормотание срывается в плач; иногда она начинала кричать, и она все просила и просила о чем-то, и если бы так просили меня — я бы уже сдался. Но Бог не велся на ее провокации. 

Зато в другие дни она говорила с ним, как с лучшим другом.

Я жил рядом с Анькой, потому что один бы сдох в первую же ночь. Когда нижние этажи завалило — уже после первой волны наводнения — нас часто трясло, все дома в округе были, как человек, которого тащит на дно подводным течением. Вода стачивала фундамент, выгрызала кирпичи из стен, цеплялась за перекрытия крепкими зубами и выламывала их с корнем. Больше людей, чем сам прилив, убили его последствия. И мои ноги теперь... черт, я хотел бы знать, что именно случилось, но я ничего не помню. Ничего, кроме того, как я просыпаюсь, и я ничего не соображаю, потому что Анька все-таки раздобыла где-то морфин, и она перематывает мне лодыжки, и они... они неправильной формы под повязкой. Ничто в человеческом теле не должно выглядеть вот так. А потом и вонять вот так. 

Анька велела мне не смотреть, когда меняла повязку, но не чувствовать запах я не мог. 

Днем, когда все было спокойно, она выводила меня на воздух: Анька опиралась на свой подкашивающийся костыль, а я на нее. Она была такой тощей под своими ветхими тряпками, что это каждый раз было страшно, казалось, если мы поскользнемся, то она просто сломается под моим весом. Как сухая ветка — хрустнет и все. Я старался больше опираться на ноги. Анька это видела и шипела: «Вот мое плечо, олух, когда тебе бог плечо предложит — тоже будешь кобениться как пятилетка в луже?». Анька правда верила во все это. В рай, в Бога, и в то, что после Потопа над водой еще будет летать голубь мира. Голубей не было, зато были вертолеты спасателей. Эвакуация продолжалась день и ночь, но нас просто было слишком много. Волга вышла из берегов, и побережье водой слизнуло, как крошки с тарелки. И никого не стало. 

Вы простите, что я сбиваюсь, это просто до сих пор трудно объяснить. Я не соображал тогда почти, в основном я чувствовал тупую боль, и еще что я гнию. Анька продолжала пичкать меня всеми таблетками, что находила, от части меня рвало, но от некоторых я все-таки засыпал. Вертолеты порой пролетали совсем близко, но не садились, и это значило — сегодня снова не наш день. Но завтра вертолеты вернутся, не могут не. Когда Анька не дежурила на стене, она сидела со мной и делала перевязку или поила водой, или пыталась накормить... меня лихорадило в основном. Сепсис. Когда все закончилось... ну, вы сами видите. Ноги пришлось ампутировать под самый пах. Становится легче, когда я вспоминаю, как она резво прыгала между камней со своим костылем. И постоянно смеялась. Худая, грязная, ободранная и страшная, как Кощей. Но кажется, она и до всего выглядела примерно так же. 

Рассказывала Анька охотно, ничего не скрывая. Половина ее рассказов была полной брехней, это я даже под морфином понимал. Например, та часть, где ее мать была пианисткой при Берии, или про отца-военного летчика, или о собственном балетном прошлом... в половине историй я узнавал книги, что читал раньше. От Крапивина до Оруэлла, впрочем — разброс у нее был тот еще. Но как всякий внимательный чтец, она умела схватывать детали. Каждое ее вранье звучало до идиотизма конкретно. Она могла в чудовищных подробностях описать секретные подземные палаты Семашки, где она вместе с другими балеринами лечила травму мениска и застарелый геморрой. Но не вспомнить, сколько все-таки этажей в опере. 

Но думаю, часть истории была достоверной. Была ее собственной. Это чувствовалось в том, как эти ее рассказы нравились ей меньше остальных. Вот где было меньше всего конкретики — в том, как она рассказывала о бараках на Металле и трясущемся сорок первом до центра занятости, и о ежегодном освидетельствовании — будто сломанный однажды сустав мог когда-нибудь срастись правильно. Эта ее попытка сбежать из психушки когда-то стала самой глупой.

Детей у Аньки, насколько я знаю, не случилось. Только россыпь абортов, пока она еще была красивой бабой. О том, что такое провинциальный абортарий, она рассказывала особенно сладострастно. Белый свет и сюсюканье медсестер. Еще полторы, анлексанна, и будет вам обезбол. Без обезбола она загибалась, так что приходилось платить. В этой части истории она всегда грустнела: «Это потому что бог в мудрости своей не хочет, чтоб мы еблись. Так что любишь ебстись — люби и раскошеливаться». Ебаться Анька, судя по всему, любила. На самом деле, ее только слепой еще не застал с рукой между ног. Но когда в трех метрах от ее лежанки в углу стоит общее ведро — честное слово, всем плевать. 

Правда, если честно, об этой части мне сложно говорить. Анька до сих пор видится чем-то средним между дервишем на паперти и собственной безумной бабушкой. Анька и секс — это как-то... В итоге, кажется, только мы двое посреди всего этого не трахались, как кролики — думать о том, чтобы трахнуть Аньку, было выше моих сил.  
Если подумать, где-то здесь проходит черта. Мы миримся с тем, что на нас коросты, что мы гнием, что мы смердим, что мы умираем. Но делить это друг с другом мы не желаем. Даже здесь и сейчас каждый должен гнить в одиночестве.

По ночам спускались на затопленные этажи, чтобы напиться и вымыться. Днем нельзя было — боялись пропустить вертолеты. К покореженной лестнице иногда прибивало водой тряпки или доски, или какие-то предметы, будто это было настоящее море, где недавно был шторм. Когда удавалось поймать крепкую доску, Анька пускалась вплавь, используя костыль как весло. Эхо на пять этажей вверх разносило ее пение и стук костыля о бетон. Иногда я подползал к краю лестницы и слушал. Было хорошо, когда она где-то находила еду. Вздувшиеся консервы в покинутых квартирах. Пачку размокшего риса. Что угодно. Но чаще она приносила камни и обломки, мастерила себе гнездо из того, что есть, будто помойная сорока. А потом сушила тряпки на воздухе, чтобы делать мне перевязку, видимо, почитая меня за птенца.

Анькины истории со временем становились только цветистее, но кажется, я начинал понимать. В них была граница бреда — четкая, как проведенная углем. Обшарпанные коридоры психдиспансера... полгода в стационаре, проносить вещи нельзя, совсем, никакие, но на самом деле вокруг столько увлекательных способов ранить себя, нужно только проявить воображение. Когда сковали в рубашку, не давая перегрызть вены, она до мяса сгрызала губы. Когда принесли кляп — переставала дышать. Умирать Анька не хотела, но домой почему-то тоже. До этого мы докопались не сразу.

Она оттягивала нижнюю губу, демонстрируя, как шрам с подбородка уходит к десне, и неизбежно — гнилые зубы, но это у меня давно не вызывало никаких чувств. Любая грязь была просто... слушайте, это прозвучит странно, но постарайтесь меня понять. Все вокруг воняло: гнильем ли, пылью, потом, старой одеждой — без разницы. А пятью этажами вниз пахло только сыростью и стоялой водой. Гораздо приятнее. Но я почему-то все равно оставался наверху. Понимаете?

Все, что до первой госпитализации, Анька помнила плохо — вернее, врала, что помнит плохо. Эти паузы — я научился различать их, так они провисали, эти паузы, когда она пыталась не вспомнить, а придумать картинку поцветистее. Так в ее рассказах появлялись балетная школа или КГБ, или секретные подвалы Минюста — под настроение, хотя провисало там очевидное — лето, бабкин покосившийся дом в глухомани, жара, колорадского жука собирала с картошки, мыла посуду печным углем, загнала в ногу шип от чайной розы, когда вышла ночью босиком. Церковь на окраине, одна больница на три кладбища. И колодец в конце улицы. И тринадцать лет.

Как раз становилось интересно. Тело льнуло к одежде, любое ощущение — такое острое, круглые колени загорали дочерна. В том, как двоюродный брат дергает за волосы, начинает видеться что-то такое... Пыльный чердак и книги в деревянных коробках, и сухостой в поле, и запах болота даже не чувствуешь, пока не ступишь в ил по щиколотку. Такое сухое лето, что дышать нечем; только если выбежать на улицу из бани, чувствуешь в легких хоть какой-то кислород.

Запах перегара — сладкое гнилье. Пили все, а кто не пил, тот сам гнал брагу или настаивал розу с шиповником. Второе считалось изыском. Отец запивал развод уже шестой год как. Что запивали остальные — кто знает. Она даже не помнила, сколько раз его находила — на полу в луже собственной рвоты, в подсобке на лесопилке, куда его сваливали другие мужики, чтобы не видел прораб, под забором, в канаве, под мостом. Иногда ей помогали дотащить его до дома. Иногда приходилось самой. Отец был ее тяжелее килограмм на тридцать, не меньше, приходилось тащить волоком — по щебенке, по утоптанной земле, по зарослям крапивы. Раздирая и без того драную одежду. Все равно было. Лишь бы домой. Чтобы он проспался и снова был ей отцом.

Конец лета дождливым выдался. Нашла в овраге, изодранным и в грязи — скатился по склону, цепляясь за колючки и камни, прямо в мусор и размокшую глину. Как карабкалась по склону вверх и тащила его за собой — Анька даже не помнила, зато по мокрой жиже идти было проще, чем всегда. Все равно что тащить огромный мешок картошки с базара. Плечо потом болит и ломит руки, и ломит спину, но это проходит. Бабки не было в ту ночь. Она работала на АТС тогда, ночные смены оплачивались лучше. Можно было позвонить ей и спросить, что делать. Можно было позвонить ей и попросить набрать маму. Анька над раковиной вытерла грязь с лица. Да знала она, что делать.

Мокрую одежду с него пришлось срезать ножницами, и она возилась все время, пока прогревалась баня. Отец не просыпался, только шумно пускал вонь да норовил завалиться на бок. Когда он рухнул с палатей прямо на пол, поднимать Анька не стала. Окатила водой из тазов прямо так, даже не разбираясь, холодная или горячая. В груди так колко было, пусто совсем. Анька переступала через его тело, опухшее, в запекшейся грязи и валиках подкожного сала, и ничего, ничего не чувствовала.

Дотащить его до койки было едва ли не тяжелее, чем до дома — мокрого, скользкого, по лестнице и дощатым полам. Запоздало подумала, что постельное белье будет изгажено с утра, но слишком устала, чтобы хоть что-то с этим делать. Помнила, что за иконкой Спасителя рядом с давно протухшими пасхальными яйцами — рвотный корень. 

Поставила таз у кровати.

Пришлось встать на стол, чтобы дотянуться до красного угла. Никогда не была высокой, но тогда... Стол шатался, Анька кое-как держалась за стену, сцепив зубы. Глаза закрывались сами собой, так сильно она устала. Тоже хотелось вымыться. Платье стояло колом от жидкой грязи. Она отмахивалась сама от себя — потом, потом.

За окнами лило и грохотало, дождь сек траву, прибивал к самой земле. С щавелем можно было попрощаться. Да и с клубникой, наверное, тоже.

Зажимала себе нос, пока рвотный корень отцу в рот проталкивала, потом — пока пыталась убрать за зубы безвольный язык. Отец все не просыпался. Но это было обычно. Он всегда говорил, что просто хочет расслабиться, а надирался так, будто пытался допиться до смерти, и Аньке столько раз казалось, что у него получилось, что...

Она просто ждала. Она ждала, пока не стих дождь, и ждала, когда начало светлеть, ждала, подставив пустой таз под его опущенную голову — нужно будет держать, чтобы не захлебнулся, нужно будет...

С ночной смены на АТС бабка вернулась к обеду.

Больница была совсем рядом, и скорая приехала спустя минуты. Сразу вместе с труповозкой. Врач записал время и обколол застывшую Аньку успокоительными. И уже положив отца на каталку, удивленно извлек рвотный корень из его глотки.

Мама приехала спустя неделю.

А первый раз Аньку госпитализировали — через две. Она хрипло смеялась: «До меня всегда доходило медленно. Надо было по руке бритвой... тогда еще, утром. А я только через полмесяца попыталась, дура».

Первый раз в палате пробыла всего ничего. Руки перемотали, прописали целую россыпь белых кругляшек с полосками или крестами, или гладких, еще были разноцветные капсулы. Под таблетками было еще проще выкрутить газовый вентиль до упора и лечь на пол возле плиты, закрыв глаза. Чудом не рвануло. Во второй раз госпитализировали уже на месяц.

Полгода были после крыши. Это было нелепо и ненужно. Прыгнуть Анька все равно так и не смогла. А когда спустилась с двадцатого этажа — ее под руки в стационар и уволокли, как перепившую на вписке бабу в вытрезвитель. А там уже стало не страшно. Дальше ИВЛ не запихнут. Что ей было терять.

Таким веселым все казалось. Столько сказок от нее выслушали психиатры. Только правду рассказать не могла — горло пережимало, руки в кулаки сжимались сами собой. Она замыкалась. Хуже всего было понимать, что они знают. Они все про нее знают.

А еще можно было вести себя хорошо и вернуться домой, вот только домой Анька не хотела, да. Ей постоянно снился один и тот же кошмар — как что-то цепляется за ноги и тянет, тянет ее под воду, и казалось бы — в реальности хотела сдохнуть. А барахтаться во сне — не переставала.

Выпустили покорной и выпотрошенной полудохлой рыбиной. Через месяц исполнялось пятнадцать лет. Шла, опустив голову, потому что выдержать взгляд прохожих было невозможно. Казалось, все знают ее сны. Все знают ее секреты. Она просвечивает, будто сделана из целлофана. Первым делом в своей старой детской заклеила все розетки. Черные кресты из клейкой ленты — не могильные, но тоже подойдет.

 

В ночь после вздохи и шорохи мешались со всхлипами — тихими, будто Анька пыталась их подавить. Потом она сдалась и все-таки заплакала, по-моему, так и не кончив. И если я и должен был ее утешить — не знал, как. Я хочу сказать... у нас у всех предостаточно дерьма. Того, что тащишь от самого детства до старости, упорно, будто этот камень на спине — последнее, что у тебя есть, и больше ты ничего с собой взять не можешь — не хватит сил. Ты говоришь себе, что это твой опыт. Твое имущество. Твоя защита, и никто не сможет ударить тебя со спины. Брось этот чертов камень — и у тебя не останется ничего.

Помните, я говорил, что Анька единственная, кто был всему этому рад. Я это понял тогда — тогда и еще немного позже, мы до этого дойдем.

Утром начался прилив, который мог стать, а мог и не стать началом новой бури, но мы все равно конопатили окна и пытались заколотить проход к лестнице на нижние, затопленные этажи. Это всегда был тот еще выбор — пытаться защититься от воды, от которой нельзя защититься, или подняться на крышу по бог весть как уцелевшей лестнице, и ждать вертолет, который может и не прилететь, или быть уже перегруженным, или... До всего этого я никогда не пытался понять, какой сценарий конца света кажется страшнее, но теперь понимал: вода. Вода пожирает все. Она обгладывает дома, и тонны кирпичей и бетона рушатся на землю. Она проникает в каждую щель, сколько ни прячься от нее, и стоит на секундочку дать слабину — и ты проиграл. Заходить в воду — все равно что добровольно сунуть руку в волчью пасть, никогда не знаешь, где тебя схватит за ноги подводное течение, где в глубине впадины пропадет дно, где тебя накроет волной. Пытался вспомнить — неужели в детстве не боялся? Теперь видел кошмары о том, как давление на глубине корежит обшивку батискафа. Как одни хищные рыбы пожирают других хищных рыб. Много всего. Вам вот не страшно? Сдохнуть можно даже в собственной ванне. Даже в луже можно захлебнуться, если вам очень не повезет.

Мы делали, что могли. Полиэтилен вместо стекол, гнилые доски — вот и вся наша защита. Но остаться без нее было еще страшнее.

Потом Анька разводила костер прямо на полу. Туда летело все — щепа, опилки, сухие тряпки, ее огонь смердел, но грел. Когда начался дождь, она принялась менять мне перевязку. Знаете, как сломанные ноги к смене погоды болят? Незажившие переломы, оказываются, болят тоже — зверски.

Аньке тоже было больно, я видел. Но она продолжала терпеть. Русская баба, говорят, самое терпеливое существо на земле, сколько их в грязь не втаптывают — они все равно поднимаются; еще говорят, на могилах растут самые красивые цветы. А еще — что девочки ищут мужчин, похожих на отца. Где она только не цепляла их — в центре занятости и очереди на рентген, и перед приемом у психиатра, и в трамвае, и просто на улице. Все как один были алкашами. Такими, что по ним это было за километр видно — по пропитым лицам и грязной одежде. Анька какой-то особый кайф ловила от того, как кормила и отмывала их, и штопала одежду, и трахалась с ними даже без резинок — так, что надрывно скрипела продавленная койка, и стучали соседи. Ее любовники были на диво благодарными. Потом они пытались ее обокрасть, но брать у Аньки было нечего, так что... После ухода каждого она отмывала полы с хлоркой, и стирала белье с хлоркой, и обыскивала каждый угол, потому что была уверена, что они наставили тут жучков — соседи подговорили, как иначе-то, те сволочи с верхнего этажа только и знают, что подслушивать, как она сидит, сжавшись на полу, и смотрит застывшими глазами Первый канал, и повторяет за катеринсергеевой, что нам всем хорошо. Слово за слово, Анька все подводки выучила за столько лет. Не такими уж разнообразными были эти выпуски новостей. Всем плохо, только нам хорошо. Анька, впрочем, не жаловалась.

Кроме психиатра приходилось как на работу ходить в травму — и абортарий, да, потому что трахаться Анька любила, а резинки нет. А еще каждый второй благодарный любовник норовил ее поколотить. Она понимала, за что. Просто она неправильная. Она сломанная. С тех пор, как отца увезли на каталке, а потом ее увезли на каталке — она сломанная, с брачком, и этот брак только вышибать из нее, так что все правильно. «Только вот скотч с розеток срывать не надо, соседи подслушивают, они опять вызовут ментов. А нам разве нужно ментов, услада моя, нам с тобой это не нужно». Она даже не запоминала их имена. И аборты не считала. И синяки не считала тоже.

Она сдвигала наши матрасы у огня, чтобы было теплее, и всю ночь я обнимал ее, обхватив поперек живота. Анька жалась, она вечно мерзла, сколько бы тряпья на себя не наваливала. Такая тощая и костлявая — будто душа просто не держалась в перебитом этом теле, норовила улететь наружу. Анька собрала волосы и спрятала под косынку. Шея под слоем засохшей грязи казалась белой и нежной, почти светящейся в темноте. Я тогда впервые на самом деле понял, какая она молодая. Сколько жизни в ней должно было быть.

Мы лежали у костра и слушали сквозь его треск шум ливня, хруст полиэтилена, кое-как выдерживающего потоки мутной воды. Мы ждали всю ночь — то ли того, что вода хлынет внутрь, то ли что прилив с нижних этажей сожрет нашу криво сколоченную плотину. Вода была всюду, оставалось только дождаться, с какой стороны она придет.

Я уснул тогда, не в силах больше думать об этом. И удивился, проснувшись живым.

Анька почти кружилась — насколько позволяла нога, развешивая на веревках под потолком выстиранные тряпки. Воздух был свежим, таким свежим — мы никак не могли надышаться.

*

Меня забрали одним из последних. Подобрали, когда я кое-как вскарабкался на крышу, не в силах больше просто ждать. Грузовой вертолет с юга. Это даже не были спасатели. Просто случайный маршрут перевозок над тем, что от нас осталось. Меня уложили на кучу тряпья между коробок и ящиков. На дне одного из них я нашел подгнившее яблоко, и хотелось плакать, пока я впивался в него зубами — такое сочное, такое сладкое, такое живое.

Я не видел изнутри, что внизу, но и так знал: там — сплошная вода. Пока меня укладывали, я все бормотал, что в домах остались люди, многих вытащили из-под завала, они ранены, им нужна помощь; я начинал бредить. Таблетки, которыми меня пичкала Анька, у нас еще три дня назад кончились. Потому я и рискнул. Иначе бы я начал грызть вены от боли. Замотанные ноги чем дальше, тем больше смердели, и я знал тогда... Я уже знал.

А потом, ну видите ведь — коляска. Вряд ли теперь я смогу посадить симпатичную девчонку на колени. А раньше ведь... Да без разницы, что раньше. Издалека они тоже хорошенькие. Будь они худые или толстые, низкие или высокие, да плевать уже даже, на самом деле, женщины или мужчины — все живое красиво. Я немного понимал Аньку теперь. Первую неделю поперек любой боли, даже пока лежал в палате, даже когда только от наркоза очнулся — отчаянно хотелось трахаться. С кем угодно, как угодно, смотрел на техничку, что по ночам мыла палату — злющую, страшную тетку за полтос, наверное — и рот сам собой наполнялся слюной. Что уж говорить о медсестрах. Мне кажется, я бы спятил при виде женской груди. Слава богу, спать со мной никто не рвался. Ноги мои... ну, сами видите. Так себе зрелище.

Я не знал, прислали ли за остальными спасателей. Я ничего не знал. Даже просто как искать их теперь, как искать Аньку, если я знал только ее имя, знал ее диагноз — Анна, говорил, ее звали Анна, ей лет тридцать, у нее шиза и сустав перебитый, скажите, что такая была в списках, я должен ее найти. Но Анька пропала без вести.

Вы уже понимаете ведь, что дальше. Я больше не видел Аньку никогда. Только все вспоминал... один из последних ее рассказов. Я прокручивал его в голове так часто, что казалось — практически видел своими глазами. Тогда уже объявили штормовое предупреждение, город начали эвакуировать, всю береговую линию сожрало приливом, и дожди шли — постоянно. Анька сидела у телевизора и повторяла все эти экстренные сообщения о том, что уровень воды поднялся еще на десять сантиметров, и тихонько кричала вслед за корреспондентом, который прямо во время записи увидел, как люди проваливаются под асфальт, под которым размыло грунт. За окнами гудели сирены. Соседи по бараку паковали вещи. Все почему-то паковали вещи. Будто это вещи должны были их спасти. А Анька... она ничего не делала. У нее не было вещей, чтобы за них цепляться, и не было друзей, чтобы о них беспокоиться, и не было семьи, чтобы искать защиты. Она продолжала сидеть на полу и смотреть на кресты черной клейкой ленты там, где она раньше находила жучки и камеры.

Когда сирена послышалась где-то у самого дома, Анька встала и начала сдирать клейкую ленту. Медленно — с розеток и торшеров, и из-под воротника своего пальто, и с ручки утюга, откуда только не. Она хохотала, бросая ленту на пол, и хохотала, когда кто-то постучал в дверь надрывно — один из ее бывших, это оказался один из ее бывших, смертельно перепугался, глупый, он просто еще не понял, что это их второй шанс, его и Аньки, пусть даже это шанс достойно подохнуть — в огромной братской могиле, где равны все.

Он цеплялся за ее руки и уговаривал то ли уехать, то ли пустить, то ли дать ему денег, Анька не слышала — она смеялась. А потом за его спиной тяжелая, литая волна накрыла соседний дом.

Я вспоминал это каждый раз, когда в списках не находилось никого похожего по описанию. Если Анька по старой параноидальной привычке просто спряталась от спасателей под рухнувшими перекрытиями и сидела там, пока не стих шум лопастей вертолетов — я, кажется, понимал, почему.

На первое время меня подселили к семье в коммуналку, в одну спальню к нервной, задерганной бабе с желтым лицом, к ее безнадежно пьющему мужу, к их дочери — слишком умной, слишком славной, чтобы быть здесь. Но все мы были здесь, хотели того или нет. Жизнь причудливо сталкивает людей лбами, знаете. Та баба — ее звали Алла — я вот думаю, она даже не подозревала о самой возможности сбросить свое ярмо. А ведь тогда был тот самый момент. Я хочу сказать, даже в регионах, что почти не пострадали от наводнения, все катилось к чертям, паника — общая эта липкая паника не проходила месяцами, сотни людей, которым некуда было больше пойти... если бы я был этой Алкой с желтым лицом, я бы вымазал лицо грязью, взял дочь на руки и попытался бы затеряться в толпе беженцев, где все равно ни у кого больше нет документов, настоящих лиц, опознавательных знаков. Но она терпела. Русские бабы, говорят, самые терпеливые существа на земле, да.

В этой их комнатушке в коммуналке я спал на матрасе у стены и изо всех сил старался быть невидимым. Моя коляска занимала больше места, чем я. Они грызлись — каждый день, на глазах у дочери, на глазах у соседей, потому что он пил, а она устала, и они поженились по залету в ее семнадцать, и что им было уже терять. В этом вся суть, понимаете? Когда твоя жизнь выглядит вот так... у тебя просто не хватает сил держать лицо и сохранять достоинство. Выжить бы.

В одну из ночей Алла притащила его волоком, бессознательного, мертвецки пьяного, воняющего перегаром на всю комнату, и я не видел в полутьме, но слышал, как она опустила его на постель, стараясь не разбудить дочь, и поставила рядом таз, а сама села на пол, и сидела в тишине еще долго, прежде чем все-таки заплакать. Горько, как раненое животное. Он ворочался во сне и пьяно храпел. Я старался делать вид, что сплю.

Но я не спал. Только смотрел в окно из-под полуприкрытых век. Ночь была безлунной, но ясной, и с пола я почти не видел домов или деревьев — только бледные звезды на синем, молочная россыпь. И ни единого облака. Никаких признаков того, что наутро могла бы начаться буря.

Никаких признаков наводнения.


End file.
